Prince Charming and his humble servant
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Hotch and Prentiss are getting really close in their relationship. And as their friends start to blossom, something happens you wont expect.
1. The Prince in his Palace

JJ and Reid were at his desk looking over a new case file, Derek and Garcia were at his talking and laughing and Emily was getting coffee from the kitchen when Hotch walked in behind her.

She started to pour the hot coffee into her mug but spilled it all over when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Jesus!" she yelled. She turned around to see Aaron Hotchner standing there staring at her. She held her, covering up the burn while he looked at it. He put his briefcase on a chair, grabbed her shoulder's and sat her down in another chair.

"Sit" he said sternly. She began to wiggle in the chair and he laid his hand on her lap. She looked up at him and he smirked. "Please, just stay still."

She did what she was told and smiled when he turned and walked away.

She waited there for a moment, looking at the severe burn on her hand, when he came back into the kitchen area carrying a first aid kit.

He knelt down in front of her and opened the kit.

She straightened up when she realized how close he was to her. She kept on thinking 'God! He's so damn cute!'

She was staring into space when she heard a 'click' of the kit and looked down to see Hotch looking up at her, smiling.

"What were you thinking about Prentiss?" he asked her while opening the tube of antiseptic cream.

"Nothing. Just…stuff." she replied nervously. He looked up, questioning her with his eyes. She gave a quick and shy smirk which made him smile. He covered Emily's hand with the cream and then reached back into the emergency kit to grab a band aid.

As he put it on her hand, she winced. He looked up and smoothed it down. "You ok?" he asked. She nodded slightly. He stood up and helped her out of the chair.

"Thanks"

"No problem Prentiss. Do you need a kiss to make it better?" he chuckled.

She smirked and looked down to the ground, then back up at Hotch to see him smiling at her.

_I wish!_

"_No. I'm good. But thanks for the offer."_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know you had the coffee in your hand before."_

"_Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it."_

_He smiled, picked up his briefcase and headed for his office. She followed behind him until they reached her desk._

_She sat down in her chair and watched her prince charming walk back into his palace, as she, the doubtful servant, sat there alone, waiting for her moment to come._


	2. The Charming Question

They were the only ones left in the office. Prince Hotchner and Servant Prentiss.

Emily Prentiss was sitting at her desk as Aaron Hotchner watched her flip the pages of the case file from his office chair.

_She is an amazing girl._ He thought to himself while smiling. _But you just lost your wife. No, no! It's wrong…..But….It has been months and it's time for you to get back out there. Come on, go for it Aaron!_

He stood up and walked slowly to his door. He opened it a crack and saw her look up at him.

All she could see was his hand and face sticking out of the door…looking at her.

"Hotch?"

He stepped out slowly and shut the door behind him. "Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to go and get something to eat."

She looked surprised and smirked.

"Sure."

"Your place or mine?"

"Which is closer?"

"Probably mine"

"Ok. I'll be ready in a minute."

He smiled and ran back into his office to get his briefcase.

She looked back down at the case file she'd been working on and giggled. _I'm going on a date with Hotch! She though excitedly. She quickly put the file in her desk and grabbed her coat when she heard him open his office door again._

_He walked down the steps with his coat on his back and his briefcase in hand and saw her waiting patiently at her desk._

"_Shall we go?" he asked sweetly while sticking his hand out, asking for permission to grab hers._

_She smiled, grabbed his hand and they headed out the door to begin their night of…well…you could call it…a sweet release._


	3. A Night Full Of Surprises

Hotch pushed the door open for his beautiful date his home. Emily stepped inside behind Hotch and he closed the door behind her.

He set his briefcase down next to the door and walked up behind Emily. He reached for her jacket and she winced. She looked over her shoulder to see him giggling.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"You seem…well…nervous." he replied blankly.

He was right. He was reading her mind. She was so nervous, if he felt her heartbeat.. he'd freak out and think it would probably explode.

"No. I'm fine. Just… I don't know."

He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly took her jacket off her back. He placed it on the dining room chair while she wondered and explored the house.

He saw her walk into the living room and he followed slowly, and with anticipation.

When he got to the doorway, he saw her at the fireplace, looking at the photos on top. She was focusing on one far off to the left. It was a picture of him and Jack on the playground. She smiled softly as she examined the photo.

"Want anything to drink.. Em?"

She turned at the sound of his voice.

"Yeah. Sure. I'll have whatever your having." she replied sweetly.

He smiled then disappeared into the kitchen.

She then smiled at the thought that kept on racing through her mind. _I'm on a date with my boss! Well… my adorably cute and wonderful boss!!!_

_She sat down on the couch, facing the fireplace when she saw Hotch reappear, holding two glasses in his hand._

_He plopped down next to her and handed her a glass._

_They took a sip simultaneously then looked at each other._

"_Rum and coke?" she asked._

_He nodded and took another sip of his drink. She smiled and turned her gaze to the fireplace._

"_Do you want to light a fire?" she asked._

"_Of course. Just go over to the fireplace and flip the switch to the right."_

_She set her drink on the coffee table in front of her and did what she was told. He flipped the switch and the fireplace lit up with flames._

"_Nice." she commented while plopping herself back down on the couch. _

_He looked at her and smiled. He set his drink down on the table next to hers. He moved a little closer to her with his arm around her back._

"_Sorry. I always seem to make uncomfortable situations even more uncomfortable." he whispered._

_She twitched slightly in his arms and giggled. "It's fine."_

_He leaned closer and she did the same. Their faces came closer and closer until their lips finally met. It was a sweet and loving kiss until he took her in his arms. He licked the bottom of her lip, asking for access, and she quickly let him inside. _

_As their tongues started to explore each other's mouth's, there was a knock at the door._

_Their lips parted and he slowly moved his hands from her hips to the couch. "Hold on. I'm sorry."_

_She smiled shyly. "It's ok. Not your fault."_

_He quickly got up from the couch and went to the door. He looked through the peephole and was surprised with what he saw. He opened the door to see his sister-in-law standing their with her hand grasping his son's. _

"_Daddy!" his son yelled excitedly as he ran into is father's arms._

_Hotch picked up his son and swayed him back and forth. "Hey buddy." he said shyly. _

"_Haley wants you to spend more time with him." Jessica said sharply. _

_Hotch set his son down on the ground and bent down so they were face to face. "There is someone in the living room. But you have to be quiet when you see them ok?" he whispered into his son's ear. Jack nodded excitedly and ran into the living room where he saw Emily sitting on the couch. _

"_Miss Emily!" Jack yelled sweetly as he ran over and plopped on the couch next to her. He snuggled up under her breasts and hugged her tightly._

"_Hey Jack." she replied, just a little bit stunned._

_Hotch walked back into the living room to see the two in their embrace on the couch._

"_Hey big man, you stole my spot."_

_The two on the couch looked up to see Hotch in the doorway. _

_He walked over to them and they had a night full of movies, games and…. Surprises. _


	4. A Loving Gesture

Jack jumped up and down excitedly as Hotch put a DVD into the television.

"Come on buddy, settle down." Hotch chuckled as he picked up his son and set him back down on the couch. He laid his son down on the couch and tickled him till he was out of breath.

"Daddy! I'm gonna pee!" Jack giggled.

As Hotch lifted Jack onto his lap, Emily entered the living room carrying a plate of mac and cheese and a glass of hot chocolate.

"Here you go buddy" she said sweetly as she set the food down on the coffee table.

Jack hopped off his father's lap and quickly shoved a spoonful of his noodles into his mouth. "Yum!" he yelled happily as Emily sat back down beside Hotch.

As Jack kept on eating his food, Hotch pulled Emily over into his arms. "Thank you Emily. I really appreciate it." he whispered sweetly.

She smiled shyly as she wiggled in his arms. "It's no problem." she replied calmly. "Anyone can make mac and cheese."

He giggled, grabbed the remote and pressed play. As the movie began and Jack stared intensely at the screen, Emily leaned into Hotch's loving grasp. She put her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm sorry our… date got ruined." he said sadly into her hair.

"No." she replied quickly as she lifted her head and let her eyes meet him. "It's not ruined. It's….. improved greatly. Not saying that it was bad before, but you know I love Jack. He could never ruin anything."

He smiled and placed a quick, but loving peck on her lips. As their lips parted, Emily's eyes fluttered open to meet his smiling face. And for the rest of the night, things just seemed to…. fall into place.


	5. Hot Passion

Hotch sat on his son's bedside as he watched him fall into the bliss of sleep. As soon as Jack was out, he turned off the light, closed the door and rejoined his guest in the living room.

Aaron returned to the living room entrance to see Emily staring intensely at the TV screen. Her eyes fixed on the screen, but her mind somewhere wondering. He walked over to the couch and plopped down next to her. She turned to see his smiling face looking straight into her dark brown, beautiful eyes.

"Hey. Is Jack down?" she asked while turning back to the TV.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek. "Yes he is." he replied as he turned her head to face his.

She smiled at him just before his lips attacked hers. They slowly became one as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Her hands went from the couch to his neck and his from her shoulders to her hips. He slowly leaned in closer to her as she laid her back down on the couch. Without breaking the kiss, he got up from his position and straddled her fragile body.

They finally broke apart when oxygen was a must. Their eyes were both full of hot and needed passion. Her chocolate brown eyes staring into his caramel ones. He gave her a flash of one of his usually hidden dimples and began kissing her neck.

Her hands wrapped tightly around his neck began to dig deeper and deeper as his kisses got more and more passionate. As he began to move lower to the neckline of her top, she moaned, which only encouraged him.

He got up from the couch and picked her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist, he walked from their spot in the living room, to the steps.

As he took his first step on the stairs, he could now obviously tell that she was a bit taller in this region. Her hair was hanging in her face and her smile lit up the room. Her eyes were fixed on his as he continued up the steps and into the bedroom. He laid her gently down on his firm mattress and, again, straddled her body.

This time, she's the one who started things up. She ferociously grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into an intimate lip lock. She pulled him down so his chest was equal with her breasts.

He quickly pulled away and pulled her up so she was equal with him. They both gave each other wicked grins, and he began to pull of her top. She lifted her arms in the air so he could get it off. As he threw the black material to the floor, he looked at her perfectly shaped breasts that were now right in front of his face.

"You like?" she asked in curiosity.

He looked back into her eyes and gave her another dimple. "I love."

She smiled and began to unbutton his shirt. When she got the flimsy material off, she saw his broad and muscular chest. He saw her staring and put his hand on her cheek. "You like?" he asked her, smiling.

She looked up and saw his smile. She leaned in and gave him a hot and passionate kiss. As she pulled away, her forehead fell against his. As she struggled to get her breath, she managed to choke out, "I love it."

For the rest of the night, they made love and fell into the bliss of sleep. They felt one thing, and one thing only during that whole night of loving.

Firey, hot and sexy passion


End file.
